


Au Revoir

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blue spy's going all romeo and juliet in this, Drabble, Interrogation, M/M, Suicide, just something that came to mind really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the only person you ever came to love is killed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Revoir

“You’re a bloody lunatic.”

“Trust me, I can be much worse. Now…” The blu spy began, pressing the cool metal of the gun into the man’s jaw, “where is the real sniper. _My_ sniper.”

"What do you mean? I _am_ your sniper." He replied, staring up at the other in confusion.

"No. You're not." Spy glared at the other man. This was not the man he loved. He was sure of it.

There was a slight pause, before Sniper’s face stretched into a devilish grin.

“Ah, you got me.”

Tendrils of red smoke curled around the two as Sniper’s face disappeared, instead morphing into the all-too-familiar features of the other team’s spy.

“I never really could hide from you, could I?” He grinned. “Well spotted, mon ami.”

The blue spy gave a disgusted snort. “I am not your friend,” he insisted, pressing the barrel of the gun further into the other spy.

“What have you done with him?”

The man just smirked.

He brought the gun down, the impact of it smearing blood across red spy’s face.

“What have you done with him?” He repeated. Louder.

The red spy rolled his neck, facing his counterpart once again.

“I suppose you could say I... 'took care' of him.”

The blu's eyes widened. He tried to hide the thoughts going through his mind, the images of what 'took care of him' could mean flashing before him.

_No._

Of course, the red spy caught on. "Oh, how dear he must have been to provoke such a reaction. One that you let slip, no less. How peculiar." He sneered.

"He _was_ your enemy, after all."

"Yes, and he was also _your teammate_." The blue swallowed tightly, gun shaking ever so slightly in his iron grip. "Why did you kill him?"

His counterpart laughed; a terrifying, harsh sound which only confirmed his fears. 

“The administrator, the higher ranked, they all knew of the… Feelings between you two.” He drawled, a thin line of blood trickling slowly from his nose, “Of course, as you know, all contact outside of battle between our teams are forbidden. So, they sent me to take care of your beloved little mongrel. Simple.”

A long pause stretched between the two. The red seemed to be enjoying the show as his counterpart processed what he had just been told. 

He couldn’t believe it. How had he been so careless? It had cost him Sniper's _life._

  


He turned to face the still grinning Spy.

"You will pay for this." He hissed.

"Do what you will. I've already had my fun," the other man snarled, "Watching you agonise over the death of a man you have killed so many times yourself, how ironic is that?"

"SHUT UP!" The blue screeched.

_Bang._

A spray of blood painted the wall behind the red spy, a bullet hole between his wide eyes.  


_Bang._

A bullet tore its way through the spy's throat.

_Bang._

Another sliced through his breast pocket, ribs and heart.

The blue spy retracted him revolver. His heart was thumping loudly in his throat, his whole body shaking in a mix of anger and sorrow. The red spy lay motionless on the chair, remnants of a haunting smile still smeared across his bloody features.

The man took a deep, shaky breath, staring sadly at the corpse. Then, at the gun he clutched in his hand.

  


This was it, wasn't it?

  


With gloved fingers he opened the barrel, sliding one last round in before pressing it against the bottom of his own jaw.

A single tear slid down his face. 

“Je t’aime, mon tireur isolé.”

  


_Bang._


End file.
